Quad Squad
"Najhil is sorry, but 52!?!? How many unique Stories could One possibly tell with this Premise?" - Najhil Holken A (very) long-running series of action movies, a franchise of "bastardry, badassery, and bullets". As the name suggests, it features krogan. Specifically, it involves a team of four krogan who will take on any job, from major campaigns to simply settling personal debts. The franchise has been ongoing and successful since the 6th Century, beginning as an amateur movie with action and erotic scenes intertwined, and quickly gained popularity, taking a break from its three-movie-per-century pace only during the height of the Krogan Rebellions. The cast has changed in nearly every movie, the only constant being Lert Krohmin - IP owner, director, scriptwriter and producer for the franchise. The films tend to have three cuts of distribution: an "Adults Only" version straight from their Extranet store, a "Mature Audiences" Terminus cut, and the "tame" version for General Theatrical (Citadel Space) release. To quote Aneeda D'Veyra: "These vids are like the one case where the C-Space cut is actually better (not good, QS hasn't been good for centuries, but at least like decent 'I can sorta watch this while I'm half-drunk'). The T-Space and grindhouse cuts just go way over-the-top, to the point where it's not even the good kind of fucking stupid. Gore kinda loses its impact after like the third body explosion or pointlessly drawn-out torture scene - the C-Space cut at least remembers that shock tactics only work when something other than shock exists." '' The films * ''Quad Squad 12: The Last Punch - Notoriously hard to get a copy of. * Quad Squad 15: Fuck Your Face - Also notoriously hard to get copies of. * Quad Squad 22 - This film was partially funded by Dinroth Qarr. * Quad Squad 25 - Copies of this instalment's Citadel Space cut go for an annoyingly high amount thanks to a celebrity cameo. * Quad Squad 32: The Hegemon's Ransom - The "authentic" krogan relics housed by one Ms. Semisso Laharn of the Citadel Presidium are in fact props from the set of this movie, according to Chak Zi'Kratarg. * Quad Squad 40 - This one is popular for its hilarious villain, a hanar who also dies in a very novel way. * Quad Squad 42 - The main plot involves turians and batarians joining forces to kidnap the son of Jevis Raek, in order to force him to stop his campaigns against the Citadel. A subplot involves the batarians trying to gain a seat on the Citadel Council through the service of ending the krogan "reign of terror". The Citadel space cut focuses on cloak-and-dagger tactics and psychological warfare, the Terminus cut involves violent scenes (particularly of a turian commander torturing Jevis Raek's son in revenge for losing his wife to a Quad Squad attack), the "Adults Only" cut is, to quote Jorgal Dwick, "when you see what happens when you fuck wit' da q's". * Quad Squad 51: Attack of the Foreign Legionary - Long time CDN member Juhani Alavirta had an acting role in this one. In fact, it was the first movie in the series to feature human actors, as the previous instalment was made before humanity had joined up with the galactic community. The lead antagonist, a Hierarchy-affiliated Foreign Legionary, is also a human. While the movie opened to a small but enthusiastic crowd on the Citadel and on Tuchanka, the few film critics who reviewed the movie panned it altogether as "a string of cheesy and cringe-worthy porn with gunplay in between" and "a movie truly made for krogan sensibilities". The reviews didn't faze director and producer Krohmin at all. * Quad Squad 52 (working title), - The latest film differs from its predecessors in that it is a direct sequel. Beginning from where QS51 left them, the Squad is on the run from the Turian Hierarchy and has gone undercover in the Terminus Systems. It features Baghlor Ventanas in a fourth-wall breaking scene. Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Culture Category:Film